Songs of Valinor
by Meir Brin
Summary: A collection of poetry concerning Valinor, Elves, the Doom of the Noldor, and other Tolkienesque things.
1. The Song of Firiel

Songs of Valinor  
By Meir Brin  
  
Author's Note: I do not own The Silmarillion, or any of J.R.R. Tolkien's marvelous works. This is not based upon the poem in The Tolkien Reader', The Last Ship, though a connection would certainly make sense. The name Firiel' is only used because it literally means mortal woman.  
  
Addendum: The Song of Firiel is the 2003 Mithril Award winner for Best Fiction by a Young Author!  
  
*********  
  
The Song of Firiel  
  
I long to wander Elfinesse,  
The land across the sea  
Beyond the fallen Numenor  
My heart forever flees.  
  
To see the shining lamp-lit quays,  
The halls of glistening pearl  
On Eressea, at Alqualonde,  
where the swan-ships' sails unfurl.  
  
Or descend the steps of Tirion,  
On Tuna's broadest slopes  
The blood-stained land of Noldorin  
Where fell their crystal hopes.  
  
Then perhaps to Ezellohar,  
I'd come in gentle rain,  
To mourn the past of faded light  
That will ne'r be seen again.  
  
Could then I see Taniquetil,  
Ever-white the fair,  
Where Aratar, mightiest lords  
Live high above the air.  
  
Then running swiftly I would go,  
To the halls of timeless kings,  
In Mandos' realm to see the lords,  
About whom the bards do sing.  
  
Alas my heart, so far away,  
Do the Eldar ever dwell,  
Could I ever wander far enough,  
To hear the toll of Valmar's bells?  
  
Upon the shore, so far away,  
I linger evermore,  
What ship could take poor Firiel,  
To the land of Valinor?


	2. Fairest Love, Beyond the Sea

Songs of Valinor  
By Meir Brin  
  
*********  
  
Fairest Love, Beyond the Sea  
  
Across the seas, behind the stone  
Hidden forever, my home! my home!  
  
Once I lingered there with thee  
In that fair land beyond the sea  
  
We walked in summer in forest green  
And talked of lands we hadn't seen  
  
Your hand I took that day in mine  
And pledged, our hearts that day entwined  
  
Promised with a silver ring  
What joy did such a trinket bring!  
  
Alas, my fate was drawing nigh  
With blessèd gems my doom did lie  
  
I left thee there across the sea  
And stained with blood my hand would be  
  
Before the sun, before the moon  
I left thee there in blessèd noon  
  
With hope that thou would wait for me  
My fairest love, beyond the sea  
  
A lord was I, away from home  
In caverns deep, yet still alone  
  
My heart would go to Valinor  
But confined was I to wait once more  
  
For rolling mists turned ships away  
From those lost ones who went astray  
  
A promise kept entwined my doom  
See it set in Vairë's loom  
  
Body broke in darkest hall  
My spirit flew to Mandos' call  
  
I wait in darkness, too soon to flee  
Thoughts on my past and only me  
  
But now the doors become unbarred  
I leave the Halls from Mandos' ward  
  
And now I strive to return to thee  
My fairest love, beyond the sea  
  
*********  
  
Author's Note: Bonus points to those who can guess whose perspective this is from. ^_^


	3. Hymn to Elbereth

Songs of Valinor  
By Meir Brin  
  
*********  
  
Hymn to Elbereth  
  
Gilthoniel a Elbereth  
Lady pure in the farthest west  
A light over the shade of death  
We look to thee, O Elbereth.  
  
In exile still we sing to thee  
We Elves who walk beneath the stars  
And linger with bloodstainèd leave  
From kinsmen cross the sundered seas.  
  
In shadows wander Elves that left  
Thy hallowed shores, Ai! Elbereth  
An ancient grace yet still bereft  
Abiding by the Oath we kept.  
  
Our souls do long for farthest west  
Where once we lived away from strife  
Where dwell our lords of Elfinesse  
In greatest bliss and Valar's rest.  
  
A song of parting we do cry  
The Eldar's flower leaves too soon  
Foretold to fade but never die  
Our fate the Valar must decide.  
  
O Lady white and ever fair  
Cut through the shadows' deepest night  
With lord above the holy air  
And those, my kin, who would not dare.  
  
The Quendi still do look to thee  
As evening falls upon our shores  
We long to view the blessèd trees  
Though we be parted by the sea.  
  
*********  
  
Author's Note: Apologies for the varying rhyme scheme. I'm experimenting with iambic quatremeter (and no, I don't know how to spell that), so things are kind of shaky. The previous piece concerned Finrod Felagund. -MB


	4. Shall I Loose my Heart to Valinor?

Songs of Valinor  
By Meir Brin  
  
*********  
  
Shall I Loose My Heart to Valinor?  
  
Clouds of silver billowed sails  
My young one flies from me  
Upon the foam-tipped crested waves  
That sunder I from thee.  
  
What Is approaches Evening  
Twilight rises under gentle hands  
A drum is pounding discord  
For all the Western Lands.  
  
Leave me not, fair Silver Queen!  
Flee not from darkness neath the stars  
Forget not your kin of Doriath  
Who never left for Valimar.  
  
From me the light is straying  
Beyond where I could hope to look.  
Shall I loose my heart to Valinor?  
Gold and silver it has took.


End file.
